Texas
General Information Catholic |culture = Dixie (British) Accepted Culture Texan (Iberian) (since March 2, 1836) |tech_group = Western |rank = Kingdom |capital = Baytown (888) |tag = TEX |government = Constitutional Republic |development = Start: 97}} is a Catholic Dixie constitutional republic located in the Great Plains, Rio Grande and California regions, of the North America continent; arising during 'The Victorian Era'. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic and Totemist countries: , and on March 2, 1836, the republic borders fellow Catholic countries ( southwest), Totemist countries ( northwest, north and northeast), Secular countries ( east), uncolonized native land northwest and the waters of Galveston Bay (Gulf of Mexico area, Caribbean Sea region) southeast. will be annexed by the on December 29, 1845, emerging from them on February 1, 1861, and finally annexed by the Protestant on March 2, 1861 never to appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Bug: Instead of a constitutional republic the country operates as a generic republic. See Also: United States, Mexico, Confederate States, Louisiana, California, Hawaii Form Texas * Requirement(s): ** Is a former colonial national ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Baytown (888), College Station (887) and Austin (883) * Effect(s): ** Change the government rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 prestige ** Change country to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Decisions Construct the Kiel Canal * Requirement(s): ** Holsteen (1775) owned by country or its subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 10000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -10000.00 Ducats ** Province of Holsteen (1775) goes under the great project of the Kiel canal Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core Texan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** Negative religious tolerance no longer gives any penalties. Heretic and Heathen provinces do not give us any penalty to religious unity ** -10.0% Fire Damage Received * Ambition: ** +15.0% Morale of Armies * Ideas: ** Lone Star State: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Texan Revolution: *** +10.0% Land Fire Damage ** Cotton Plantations: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Vaqueros: *** -10.0% Land Attrition *** +15.0% Movement Speed ** Frontier Nation: *** -1.0% Yearly Army Tradition Decay ** Tejanos: *** -15.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Adelsverein: *** -10.0% Development Cost Category:Countries Category:North American countries Category:British countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Former colonial nations Category:The Victorian Era Category:Bugged Category:Present Day Category:Dixie countries Category:Western (Tech)